narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mangekyō Sharingan
jest zaawansowaną formą Sharingana, który może zostać aktywowany przez garstkę Uchiha. Został również uaktywniony przez Kakashiego Hatake spoza klanu Uchiha, w niewiadomy sposób. Opis Mangekyō Sharingan umożliwia użytkownikowi kontrolę Dziewięcioogoniastego Demonicznego Lisa,Naruto rozdział 385, strona 15''Naruto'' rozdział 399, strona 15 i choć tylko Madarze Uchiha udało się przekroczyć ten kamień milowy,Naruto rozdział 458, strona 3 Tobi zrobił to tylko ze zwykłym Sharinganem.Naruto rozdział 501, strona 9 Przyznaje im się także dostęp do innych skutecznych technik. Mangekyō Sharingan różni się od zwykłego Sharingana jego wyglądem, który zmienia wygląd pieczęci tomoe. Inaczej niż w przypadku Sharingana, wygląd Mangekyō Sharingana różni się u każdego użytkownika; u Kakashiego Hatake, Itachiego Uchihy i Tobiego przypominają rotory, a u Sasuke Uchiha wygląda jak trzy przecinające się elipsy. Mangekyō Sharingan jest nabywamy poprzez przeżycie traumy po śmierci najbliższej osoby użytkownikowi Sharingana. Z użytkownikiem normalnie będącym świadkiem lub doświadczającym tego z pierwszej ręki, Uchiha przez całą historię zabijali najbliższe im osoby w celu przyśpieszenia tego zdarzenia,Naruto rozdział 386, strona 13 jednak jak Kakashi, Tobi i Shisui zdobyli ich Mangekyō Sharingany nie zostało jeszcze wyjaśnione. W celu uzyskania Mangekyō Sharingana, trzeba poczuć emocje spowodowane utratą przyjaciół lub rodziny, a jedynie ich zabicie lub oglądanie ich śmierci umożliwi jego aktywację. thumb|left|Madara i Izuna po przebudzeniu swoich Mangekyō Sharinganów. Z biegiem czasu, wykorzystania technik Mangekyō Sharingana pogarsza wzrok użytkownika do punktu ślepoty. Tylko pobieranie i przeszczepianie sobie Mangekyō innego członku klanu Uchiha może przywrócić wzrok, proces którego rezultatem jest utworzenie Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana (永遠の万華鏡写輪眼, Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan). Mocniejsze więzy krwi pomiędzy dawcą, a "biorcą" zapewniają większą kompatybilność — rodzeństwo dla przykładu mogłoby być najlepszym dawcą.Naruto rozdział 386 strony 13-15 Czas łączenia się dawanego Mangekyō z odbierającym Mangekyō do punktu pełnego przywrócenia trwa co najmniej kilka dni, co widać w przypadku Sasuke. Proces nie tylko przywraca na stałe wzrok, ale także niesamowicie zwiększa moc osoby. Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan również zmienia się w stosunku do oryginalnego Mangekyō, gdyż wydaje się to połączenie obecnego właściciela z przeszczepionym. Jeśli Uchiha z Mangekyō Sharinganem zostaje wskrzeszony poprzez technikę Przywołanie: Wskrzeszenie Nieczystego Świata, zyskuje zdolność do używania Mangekyō Sharingana przez wydłużony okres czasu bez jakiejkolwiek dolegliwości zakłócenia wzroku. Z nieznanych powodów, Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan może ewoluować w Rinnegana, o czym świadczy użycie tego dōjutsu przez Madarę Uchihę, który oznajmił, że obudził je krótko przed swoją śmiercią.Naruto rozdział 560, strona 16 Wariacje Mangekyō Sharingana Itachi Uchiha Itachi Uchiha zyskał Mangekyō Sharingana pomagając swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, Shisuiemu w zabiciu siebie.Naruto rozdział 550, strona 11 Z Mangekyō Sharinganem, Itachi był w stanie wykorzystać co najmniej trzy potężne techniki. Z jego "lewego Mangekyō" mógł użyć Tsukuyomi, niesamowicie potężnego genjutsu, co pozwoliło mu torturować przeciwników przez wiele dni, chociaż w rzeczywistości jest to kilka sekund. Z jego "prawego Mangekyō" mógł użyć Amaterasu, ninjutsu, które tworzy czarne płomienie, których nie można zgasić, atakujące cel i palące się dopóki cel nie zostanie zredukowany do popiołu. Ostatnia z tych technik to Susanoo, która pozwoliła Itachiemu wezwać ogromnego eterycznego wojownika. Ten byt walczy w imieniu Itachiego i broni go od większości ataków. Według Zetsu, gdy jest połączone z Lustrem Yata i Mieczem Totsuka zasadniczo sprawia, że Itachi jest niezwyciężony. Susanoo Itachiego ma trzy formy, przez które przechodzi; niekompletna forma szkieletu, kompletna forma przypominająca wojownika i finalna forma, która przypomina yamabushi. Korzystanie z Mangekyō Sharingan kładzie ogromne obciążenie dla ciała Itachiego i szybko wyczerpuje jego zasoby chakry, do punktu gdzie po użyciu ich trzy razy dziennie dezaktywuje swój normalny Sharingan.Naruto rozdział 148, strona 7 W czasie, gdy walczył z Sasuke a jego wzrok pogorszył się, gdyż widział tylko duże rozmycia, przekroczył swoje limity i użył Mangekyō Sharingana więcej niż trzy razy, jak również innych technik. Klon zawierający 30% jego chakry nie mógł go użyć nawet raz (choć może to być spowodowane przeciętnym poziomem wytrzymałości Itachiego). Po śmierci Itachiego, Sasuke na początku odmawia przyjęcia oczu, ale w końcu nie udaje mu się uciec od samych skutków ubocznych i uzyskuje Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan. Kakashi Hatake Kakashi Hatake wypracował własny Mangekyō Sharingan w przerwie czasowej. Jak go rozwinął jest wciąż niejasne. Z jego Mangekyō Sharinganem, Kakashi mogł używać ninjutsu czasoprzestrzeni nazywane Kamui, aby wysłać cel do innego wymiaru. Atak wymaga niesamowitego wysiłku, aby precyzyjnie wycelować i pozostawia chakrę Kakashiego znacznie wyssaną, zważywszy na to, że Kakashi nie jest Uchihą, wyssana chakra jest bardziej zauważalna niż u pozostałych użytkowników Mangekyō Sharingana. Gdy pierwszy raz używa tej techniki, zapada w śpiączkę po użyciu jej trzy razy w ciągu jednego dnia i miał słabą kontrolę celowania. Jednak po długiej praktyce ze swoim Mangekyō, może kontrolować wielkość, by wpłynąć tylko na cel, a także być bardziej precyzyjnym w celu trafienia szybko poruszających się celów. Może także użyć go dwa razy w krótkim odstępie czasu, nie wykazując natychmiastowego wyssania chakry i zmęczenie, w celu przeciwdziałania strzałom Susanoo Sasuke Uchihy. Obito Uchiha Obito Uchiha ma taki sam styl Mangekyō co Kakashi.Naruto rozdział 599, strona 8 Madara Uchiha Madara Uchihabył pierwszym Uchihą, który obudził Mangekyō Sharingana. Ostatecznie stracił wzrok od jego nadużywania, a tylko poprzez oczy jego młodszego brata, Izuny, był w stanie odzyskać wzrok. To także dało mu "Wiecznego" Mangekyō Sharingana, który dał mu wielką moc. Jego Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan wygląda identycznie jak wygląd jego pierwszego, z połączeniem Mangekyō Izuny. Madara został jednym z niewielu który uwolnił swojego Susanoo, jako rezultat opanowania Amaterasu i Tsukuyomi w swych oczach. Jego Susanoo pokazało unikalne atrybuty, w tym dwie twarze i dwie pary rąk zamiast jednej twarzy i trzech rak, które wydają się standardowe. Madara mógł również kompletnie kontrolować Dziewięciu-Ogoniastego Demonicznego Lisa za pomocą Mangekyō Sharingan, etap, którego żaden użytkownik Sharingana oprócz Tobiego nie opanował. Izuna Uchiha Izuna Uchiha uzyskał Mangekyō Sharingan, wkrótce po Madarze. Madara później przeszczepił sobie oczy Izuny, by odzyskać utracony wzrok. Według Tobiego, Izuna z własnej woli dał mu oczy dla dobra klanu Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha obudził swój Mangekyō Sharingan, gdy dowiedział się prawdy o swoim bracie, Itachim. Żal w świadomości, że Itachi nie był złoczyńcą i bardzo silny smutek spowodowany faktem, że Itachi nie był złym człowiekiem i chciał jak najlepiej dla brata i klanu, oraz śmierć Itachiego z ręki Sasuke, obudziły jego Mangekyō Sharingana. W przeciwieństwie do innych Sharinganów, które mają czarny wygląd i czerwone tło, Mangekyō Sasuke jest pierwszym, który wykazał czerwony wygląd i czarne tło. Sasuke pokazał się używając tych samych umiejętności Mangekyō Sharingana co Itachi, ale w odwrócony sposób. Z jego "prawego Mangekyō" może używać Tsukuyomi, by złamać wolę i sparaliżować cel.Naruto rozdział 408, strona 4 Danzō Shimura stwierdził, że wersja Sasuke nie może wpłynąć na percepcję czasu ofiary, a więc jest znacznie gorsza od wersji Itachiego.Naruto rozdział 478, strona 3 Z jego "lewym Mangekyō" może użyć Amaterasu. Dane nam było do zrozumienia, że jego umiejętności związane z Amaterasu przewyższają Itachiego, i jest on w stanie zastosować Transformację Kształtu płomieni, tworząc Uwolnienie Płomieni, a nawet je zgasić. Sasuke prezentuje możliwość korzystania z Susanoo, którego może użyć nawet częściowo odpowiednio do sytuacji, takich jak korzystanie z klatki piersiowej do celów obrony lub objawiania tylko ramienia w interakcji z otoczeniem. Susanoo Sasuke rozwija się w różnych etapach w trakcie bitew; zaczyna po raz pierwszy używać niekompletnej wersji przeciwko Czwartemu Raikage, rozwija wersję zdolną do wystrzelenia strzał podczas walki z Danzō, a następnie tworzy wersji niemal identyczną do Itachiego podczas walki z Kakashim. Susanoo Sasuke wydaje się być bardziej demoniczne niż Itachiego. Z powodu większych rezerw chakry od swojego starszego brata, Sasuke może użyć technik Mangekyō Sharingana więcej niż trzy razy dziennie. Gdy Itachi był już krytycznie wyczerpany po użyciu Tsukuyomi i Amaterasu raz, a wtedy Susanoo jako ostatnią technikę, która ostatecznie doprowadza do jego śmierci, Sasuke mógł utrzymać Susanoo przez wydłużony okres czasu, używając Amaterasu i Tsukuyomi kilka raz w trakcie dnia i kilka innych technik konsumujących chakrę jak Chidori. Bezmyślnie, jak Itachi, używanie Mangekyō Sharingana kładzie duże obciążenie dla oczu i ciała Sasuke. Początkowo, Sasuke odmawia przeszczepienia oczu Itachiego w celu przywrócenia swojej wizji, kiedy była ona zredukowana do ciężkich rozmazać w najlepszym razie, oświadczając że jego widok jest inny niż Itachiego. Jednakże po spotkaniu Naruto ponownie i zszokowaniu jego determinacją uratowania Sasuke z jego ciemności, Sasuke decyduje się zabrać oczy Itachiego, by mógł zabić Naruto z pełną mocą. Jego Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan przyjmuje kształt jego starego Mangekyō Sharingana, ale zawiera w sobie wyprostowaną wersję Mangekyō Sharingana Itachiego umieszczoną w środku. Jego nowe oczy produkują upiornego Susanoo i maja widzieć dobrze w ciemności. Jest również w stanie skondensować Amaterasu i wystrzeliwać do wielu celów naraz. Shisui Uchiha Shisui Uchiha zdobył swojego Mangekyō Sharingana w pewnym okresie czasu z nieznanych powodów. Obdarzyło go umiejętnością rzucania potężnych technik genjutsu. Najpotężniejszym genjutsu z jego arsenału jest Kotoamatsukami.Naruto rozdział 550, strona 9 Ta technika pozwala mu manipulować myślami przeciwnika bez choćby najmniejszego podejrzenia, że jest się kontrolowanym. Jedyną wadą użycia tej techniki był fakt, że powoduje to, iż Mangekyō jest bezużyteczny przez jakiś czas bez pomocy. Wysoce pożądana umiejętność, prawe oko Shisuiego zostaje skradzione przez Danzō Shimurę, gdy był ciągle żywy. Shisui powierza jego lewe oko Itachiemu Uchiha i mówi mu, by chronił wioskę; Itachi wszczepia go w kruka i umieszcza wewnątrz Naruto Uzumakiego. Wtedy też wydawało się, że zmiażdżył swoje oczy, by powstrzymać konflikt o te oczy i usunął swoją egzystencję, choć uważano że był utopiony przez Itachiego w Rzece Naka.Naruto rozdział 550, strona 11 Gdy jest aktywowany, Mangekyō Sharingan Shisuiego ma cztery punkty, które są w okrągłym, podobnym do piły ruchu. Obydwoje oczu są ostatecznie zniszczone, z Danzō miażdżącym je przed śmiercią i Itachim spalającym kruka, gdy wychodzi z Naruto. Formy Mangekyō Sharingana Plik:Mangekyō Sharingan Itachi.svg|Mangekyō Sharingan Itachiego Plik:Mangekyō Sharingan Kakashi.svg|Mangekyō Sharingan Obito i Kakashiego Plik:Mangekyō Sharingan Madara.svg|Mangekyō Sharingan Madary Plik:Mangekyō Sharingan Izuna.svg|Mangekyō Sharingan Izuny Plik:Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke.svg|Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke Plik:Mangekyō Sharingan Shisui.svg|Mangekyō Sharingan Shisuiego Formy Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana Plik:Mangekyō Sharingan Madara (Wieczny).svg|Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan Madary Plik:Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke (Wieczny).svg|Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke Ciekawostki * W anime, w walce przeciwko A, wewnętrzne linie przecięcia Mangekyō Sharingana Sasuke są zastąpione przez okrąg. * W anime, gdy Kakashi używa swojego Mangekyō Sharingana, by przenieść strzałę Susanoo Sasuke, czarny i czerwony kolor zostają odwrócone.Naruto: Shippūden epizod 214 Źródła Nawigacja Kategoria:Kekkei Genkai